<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Geisha and the Samurai by FelidArachnid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577767">The Geisha and the Samurai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelidArachnid/pseuds/FelidArachnid'>FelidArachnid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelidArachnid/pseuds/FelidArachnid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Wano arc. Robin must maintain her cover as a geisha in training - and then everyone starts gossiping when the local ronin comes calling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Heat of summer breath</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hear where the cicada sing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are not alone</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chiyo lowered the parchment and puffed her cheeks out endearingly. “It’s…well, it’s different, O-Robi.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like it?” Robin asked, unperturbed.</p><p> </p><p>The younger geisha rocked her head in a non-committal manner, replacing the handwritten haiku on the low wooden tea table that sat between them. “It sounds sad.” She picked up a black teacup and blew on it loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Robin laughed. She liked Chiyo, who was outspoken and emotional. She had long chestnut coloured hair, a sharp sense of humour, and reminded Robin painfully of Nami.</p><p> </p><p>“What about your one about the dying fireflies, O-Chiyo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>that,</em>” she huffed, taking a shuddering sip of the hot tea. “A summer melancholy, nothing special. Blossoms fade, and everything.” She glanced at Robin, who was cradling her empty cup and staring out into the flower garden. “Is your one about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Robin smiled her enigmatic smile. “Not exactly,” and she refused to say more.</p><p> </p><p>The pair were sitting on a wooden veranda, watching the late evening sun fade over the heavily scented garden. The thick grass of the lawn was already deepening to a dark indigo blue and the hydrangeas bobbed like pale ghosts in the shadows of the high white walls. It was a brief respite from the diligent training Robin had been following for the past month and she welcomed it - even if she did still have to practice her haiku.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t know if Okaasan will like it,” commented Chiyo, putting her cup down and leaning back on both elbows in a most unladylike manner. “You should give her that one about the plum blossom instead.” She looked at Robin sideways. “What’s that one about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Plum blossoms,” said Robin simply, staring firmly out into the evening gloom, although a smile was playing about her lips still. She knew what Chiyo was working up to.</p><p> </p><p>Chiyo plucked a rice cracker from a lacquered plate and rolled onto her front to look up at Robin placatingly, abandoning all pretence. “Pleeeassee O-Robi – I won’t tell anyone!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you wouldn’t,” Robin said gently. “But I promise you, it’s nothing O-Chiyo.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>never</em> nothing,” sulked Chiyo, picking a crumb from her cheek. “O-Tori was getting messages for <em>months</em> before she told me about Maeda-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>Although Robin would never have told Chiyo, she kept her own paper message tucked within her clothing, close to the skin of her breastbone. It had arrived one week prior, stuffed into the highest fork of one of the plum trees that leaned over the garden wall. Robin had known it was meant for her because who else would have been able to reach it? Still, it had been risky to use her Fruit powers to retrieve the note and she had been incredibly lucky no one had seen her.</p><p> </p><p>Her suspicions that it was indeed intended for her were confirmed by the spiky ‘R’ scrawled on the outer corner. The message was brief and to the point – no sign of Luffy yet, asking her to hang tight, stay safe – but its blunt tone and the simplicity of that broad, swift handwriting were as familiar as being in his stoic presence. She’d been surprised to find tears pricking her eyes and had not expected to find herself missing her crewmates quite this much. The message crumpled in her clenched fingers as she clutched it close, a link to those she had left behind and who were still out there, unreachable.</p><p> </p><p>And that was how Chiyo had found her, eyes shining and pressing a handwritten note to her chest like a declaration of love. The other geisha-in-training could be forgiven for thinking it was so. She had been pestering Robin ever since, hungry for romance in their otherwise cradled and regimented life.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I know him?” persisted Chiyo, lounging on her side and watching the fireflies start up their night-time dance.</p><p> </p><p>Robin decided to indulge her. “I doubt it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he handsome?”</p><p> </p><p>A smile flashed across Robin’s face. “In his own way, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Chiyo rubbed her chin thoughtfully, still watching the fireflies. “Well, I - ”</p><p> </p><p>“CHIYO-SAN!”</p><p> </p><p>She slipped off her elbow and shot upright, hairs falling loose from her updo. “Oh, bother.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair turned to see a tall, thin woman with a pretty face offset by thick pencilled brows. She was older than Robin by only a few years but twice as prone to throwing her weight around.</p><p> </p><p>“I will see no apprentice of <em>mine </em>lounging around like a common peasant!” she chided angrily, swooping on the table and bearing away the plate and teacups like an angry hawk. “And quite enough of that! It is time to retire to bed!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sumi-sama,” Chiyo muttered, getting daintily to her feet and straightening her kimono obediently.</p><p> </p><p>“You too, Robi-san,” added Sumi firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Robin bit her cheek at this, reminding herself that her cover must remain intact at least until her captain returned. Still, it was galling for a pirate to spend her day ordered around like a meek servant girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Sumi-sama,” they chorused, and tiptoed off to their adjoining rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Weeks passed. Robin, with her firm patience and sharp mind, excelled at her work and quickly earned Sumi’s favour. Several times already she was sent to entertain in various wealthy households, and it was not altogether unpleasant. Undoubtedly some were worse than others, where the more reprehensible customers seemed unable to keep their hands to themselves, but most Wano residents had great respect for the geisha and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the beauty of the performance.</p><p> </p><p>Twice she’d passed Usopp in the streets as she was escorted to and from teahouses, and he’d acknowledged her with a brief nod. She’d dared not return it but carried the gesture in her heart for the rest of the day, yet another token from the crew she had come to love and miss with all her being. These brief remembrances of their presence were precious and several nights she had lain awake with Zoro’s note clutched in her hand, listening to the cicadas singing their plaintive drone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Along the stone path</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I move through the garden where</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tiger awaits</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well…I don’t dislike it, Robi-san,” commented Sumi drily, lowering the paper. “It is certainly distinct of your style.”</p><p> </p><p>Robin lowered her eyelids in graceful thanks. She was kneeling on the tatami flooring in front of Sumi, who was unusually not in her full geisha outfit this evening. The summer air was hot, and most were off work for the weekend. Robin thought Sumi looked much softer and vulnerable with her hair in a loose bun and her face pink and clean.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you have some more tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you, Sumi-sama.” Robin was feeling tired, and frustrated. It was isolating, working so hard and pretending to be someone she was not, despite the friendly company of most of the other girls. She wanted to be left alone to wander the gardens for the evening.</p><p> </p><p>Sumi scrutinised her for a second, her hands folded in her lap. “Are you lonely, Robi-san?”</p><p> </p><p>This caught Robin off guard. “L-lonely, Sumi-sama?”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman looked at her closely, her eyes uncharacteristically kind. “You have done well, to have come so far in so short a space of time. I don’t know who waits for you outside our walls, but I feel their presence in your poetry.”</p><p> </p><p>Robin was silent. She couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t risk giving the others away.</p><p> </p><p>Sumi sighed. “You are excused, Robi-san.”</p><p> </p><p>She bowed, pressing her head to the soft rush flooring. “Thank you, Okaasan.”</p><p> </p><p>The night summer air was thick and syrupy, and Robin moved through it in a slight daze, the liquid gold of the fireflies pinpricking the edge of her vision. She passed over the manicured lawn, down the stone path and across the single carved bridge spanning the pond. As she drew near to the plum tree at the furthest corner of the garden she paused, resting a hand on the comforting warmth of the bark. She did not raise her gaze; she knew there wouldn’t be another note. None had followed the first and she supposed this was good news. Still, Sumi was right; she <em>was </em>lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Something rustled in the bushes. Robin tensed; her hands instinctively flew to cross over her chest. She took a shaky step forward – and a dark shape surged upwards, shoving leaves aside in its haste to get to her. All that left her throat was a strangled cry of shock, but still two of her arms burst from the figure and gripped the neck in an enveloping headlock.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a shaky breath and cast an alarmed look over her shoulder at the house. Defending herself was automatic but – stupid! What if someone saw?</p><p> </p><p>The figure patted at the arms. “Robin - ”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart stuttered as she turned to stare back at him, and her own real arms fell to her sides. “<em>Zoro</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>He heaved an enormous breath as the conjured arms vanished and rubbed his throat, stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight. “I forgot how quick your reactions are.”</p><p> </p><p>Robin gaped at him for a few vacant seconds, and then dashed nimbly forward, grasping his upper arm and steering him firmly back into the shadows by the wall. “What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Is it Luffy?”</p><p> </p><p>He gently shook her hand off and shook his head. “No…still no sign. I - ” He looked away; the bushes cast a dappled shadow over his face and in the darkness his expression was hard to read. “ – just thought I’d see you were ok.”</p><p> </p><p>She twisted her fingers over themselves, unsure of what to say.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro’s scowl deepened. “Spoke to Usopp. He’s all right,” he said quickly, to cover the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“And Franky?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Couldn’t. Always round that boss of his. He looks fine though.” He looked back at her, his one eye moving over her pale face, the beautiful jewellery festooned over her dark hair. “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Robin hesitated. “I’m all right.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a disbelieving grunt but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>She touched his arm. “Thank you for the note. I appreciated it.”</p><p> </p><p>He gazed at her properly this time, and she could sense the turmoil of his emotions below the calm exterior. She gave a deep shuddering sigh and leaned her head briefly on his shoulder. “But you can’t be here. It’ll give me away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. It’s just…” He gripped a sword handle with one hand in a tense, nervous gesture. “This waiting. It’s driving me mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have faith in Luffy,” she said simply. “It’s all we can do. Are you staying safe?”</p><p> </p><p>His expression softened. “Yeah. Don’t worry.” And he smiled for the first time. “Plenty of places for a rogue ronin to hide out in Wano.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed at that, muted behind one hand. “A ronin! It suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>A light flickered on somewhere in the house and she started. “Zoro! You better leave. I can’t protect you without giving myself away.”</p><p> </p><p>Hastily she began pushing him towards the plum tree, summoning hands to reach down from the branches and hoist him up and over the wall. He paused in the highest fork and looked back down at her, illuminated by the moon. “I saw you dance, by the way. At the festival last week. You were good.”</p><p> </p><p>And he was gone, the tree branches swinging in the empty space he left behind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days passed without incident for Robin and she began to relax, sure that no one was aware that Zoro had trespassed on the okiya grounds. For that she was grateful, but seeing him again at such close quarters had awakened a powerful longing that she hadn’t even known existed inside her, a longing for the Sunny, and her found family and their everlasting presence – but also another, deeper longing that sat locked away because she wasn’t quite ready to look at it yet.</p><p> </p><p>On the fifth night since Zoro’s visit, Robin lay wide awake on her futon, sweating slightly in the sticky summer air. She could hear Chiyo murmuring in her sleep somewhere off to the left behind the sliding wall. Robin sighed; she struggled to doze off at the best of times, and the summer heat only made it worse. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes once more and let the tireless creak of the cicadas wash over her, the sound now familiar and comforting.</p><p> </p><p>Something rustled outside. Her brow creased slightly as she tried to tune it out. There it was again. This time, Robin’s eyes flew open and she lay perfectly still. The noise was too regular, too deliberate to be the breeze stirring the garden.</p><p> </p><p>As carefully and quietly as she could, she raised herself into a sitting position and turned her head towards the screen door that opened onto the garden. Despite the heat she had left it closed, preferring her privacy, and she stared hard at the paper panels, trying to discern any movement in the shadows beyond.</p><p> </p><p>Noiselessly she got to her feet and tiptoed to the door. She inched it open and very cautiously leaned out into the night air. Her room opened onto a small balcony that ran the length of this side of the building; the garden here was lowered and the ground sat a good seven feet below her.</p><p> </p><p>In the darkness something moved. Robin’s sharp eyes caught the familiar glint of metal in the moonlight and she felt her shoulders unknot in relief. Carefully she slid the door closed behind her so as not to disturb Chiyo and vaulted nimbly over the balcony parapet.</p><p> </p><p>Roronoa Zoro stepped back and watched as she descended to the ground in a cascading wave of limbs. His arm was resting on his swords, making the metallic decorations flash in the light, and he held a crushed roll of paper in the other hand.</p><p> </p><p>Robin drew close so she could whisper angrily, “What are you doing here? What’s happened?”</p><p> </p><p>He thrust the paper at her without any preamble. “Franky found this, in the carpenter’s workshop. He thought it might be Poneglyph related.”</p><p> </p><p>She took it from him and scanned the document quickly, squinting in the silvery moonlight. Regretfully she shook her head. “No, no I’m sorry. It resembles the script but it’s different. This is just a historical poem.”</p><p> </p><p> Zoro didn’t look disappointed but he did swear briefly under his breath. Robin sensed his frustration and gently tucked the paper into the front of his kimono, her fingers brushing against the bare skin of his chest as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>He turned away, grinding his teeth. She could feel the stress rolling off him in waves, could see it in the rigidity of his forearm muscles as his hand clenched over the hilt of his swords.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re worried.”</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at her and swiftly away.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro,” she said gently, drawing closer and cautiously laying a hand over his, her slim manicured fingers overlaying his rough, bruised knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>He tensed under her touch; the power drawn taut throughout his entire body like an animal tensed to spring – but she didn’t move her hand. Gradually, the heat subsided like the tide ebbing before a beach, leaving the cool smoothness of damp sand and pebbles.</p><p> </p><p>He released a huge breath. When she moved forwards and put her arms around his neck, he did not resist but instead placed his own hand briefly against her back in a gesture that was tentative and protective.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried too,” she murmured, staring into the starless sky. “But we will hear from them.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re so scattered,” he muttered back into her ear. He pressed his forehead into the curve of her neck, and she felt his words rumble against her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro…” As she repeated his name, her heart thundered against her ribcage.</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly he released her and stepped swiftly away, apparently uncomfortable with this unacceptable display of emotion. “I…Do you want me to – say anything…to Usopp or Franky, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>She straightened the front of her robe a little embarrassedly. “Oh…I have so much to say…and somehow so little.” When he raised an eyebrow quizzically she smiled. “Sorry…I mean…it’s just, I want to see them. Speak to them myself. It doesn’t matter what I want to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sounded almost poetic,” he observed, and there was a teasing bite to his voice. “You’ve been here too long.” His eye moved over her shoulder to the dimly lit okiya behind her, silhouetted against the rising moon. She turned to follow his gaze and clasped her arms tight around herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>He touched her shoulder briefly in a conciliatory gesture. “Sorry. I didn’t mean anything by that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared, Zoro,” she said unexpectedly, turning quickly to stare into his one startled eye. She suddenly looked, and felt, wretched.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro for his part seemed stunned into silence. Robin was rarely so frank with her emotions and the sight appeared to both unnerve and move him. When he still did not respond Robin raised a knuckle to her mouth and pressed her trembling lips to it, dropping her gaze down and away. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me lately. This has become so stressful.”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at the curve of her neck, white and arced away from him in the dark as she turned a shoulder to him, hiding her face. Just as he had been moments earlier she seemed regretful and ashamed of her emotional outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“Robin?”</p><p> </p><p>“You must go,” she said, and he knew he wasn’t going to get any more out of her. For a second he half raised one hand as though to touch her briefly on the shoulder, but seemed to think better of it and turned to melt back into the bushes.</p><p> </p><p>Right before he disappeared, Robin called. “Zoro?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated. “How did you get in? What if the watchman sees you climbing the walls?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence, except for the chrysanthemums rustling in the still summer air. She could still feel his presence hidden amongst the leaves, and waited.</p><p> </p><p>“ – don’t worry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>And equally, Robin knew he wasn’t going to say any more on the matter. “Goodnight, Zoro.”</p><p> </p><p>“…’night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As noiselessly as she could, Robin closed the screen door to her bedroom and let out a long shaky breath, pressing her forehead to the taut paper. Although Zoro’s visits were a welcome respite, she couldn’t deny it was exhausting to constantly fear discovery. Still thinking on this, she turned back to her bed – and nearly jumped out of her skin.</p><p> </p><p>The sliding screen separating her room from Chiyo’s was wide open, and the other girl was kneeling in the gap, her yukata sitting lopsided across her shoulders and her hair dishevelled. There was something distinctly accusatory in her expression and Robin was immediately on guard.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Chiyo, what are you doing awake?” she said smoothly, walking as nonchalantly as she could to her sleeping roll and gracefully sliding herself back between the layers.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you getting up,” she said slowly, rubbing one eye and frowning. “I thought you were just using the bathroom, but - ” Robin saw her gaze move to the garden outside and back again. “ – what were you doing, O-Robi?”</p><p> </p><p>Robin chose her words carefully. “The heat was getting to me. I needed some air in the garden.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you sleep with the door closed,” said Chiyo slowly. She scratched under her chin. “Why not open it?”</p><p> </p><p>“The cicadas,” said Robin promptly. “They are so loud this time of year.”</p><p> </p><p>Chiyo stared at her; Robin could almost see her sleep-addled brain slowly starting up like a coal powered engine. “…was there someone out there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just me,” Robin answered playfully, laying herself down in a pretence of needing to get back to sleep. “Nothing to fear. Goodnight, O-Chiyo.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard Chiyo mumble something confusedly, and then yawn hugely, apparently happy to let the matter go. “All right then. Goodnight, O-Robi.”</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, a hearty breakfast and several glasses of grapefruit juice rapidly brought Chiyo back to her fast-talking self and she buzzed around Robin like an insistent bumblebee all morning.</p><p> </p><p>“No, really, what was going on?” she begged, tapping her hands on the table. “I heard you talking, I’m<em> sure </em>of it.”<br/><br/></p><p>Robin focused on picking her fishbones clean, studiously avoiding anywhere other than her plate. You must have been half asleep, O-Chiyo.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so,” said Chiyo but she sounded doubtful.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Another girl, round as a peach and just as soft and pink in the face, put a plate down on Robin’s other side and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“Robi’s got a secret,” said Chiyo conspiratorially, leaning around Robin’s back and covering her loud stage whisper with one hand. “But you mustn’t tell anyone, O-Natsu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Natsu looked interested and looked up at Robin. Her aquiline profile remained blank and indifferent. “O-Chiyo was having vivid dreams last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was <em>not</em>,” insisted Chiyo. “You’re just as bad as O-Tori.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, did you hear?” said Natsu excitedly, pausing with a pickle captured in her chopsticks. “O-Tori’s boyfriend was caught sneaking around a few nights ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” said Robin, more quickly than she intended. The other two girls both exchanged a look.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” said Chiyo, lowering her voice and leaning closer.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu did likewise, her eyes shining with excitement. “Well, I heard that he demanded an audience with Okaasan – he wanted to speak to O-Tori in person, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>Chiyo whistled between her teeth. “That is bold.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” babbled Natsu. “And when she said no, he tried to sneak over the wall that very night. The watchman caught him before he made it two feet, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, what a fool!” Chiyo rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” said Robin thoughtfully, putting her chopsticks down. “It wasn’t sensible to warn Sumi-sama by speaking to her in person. Where was he caught, O-Natsu?”</p><p> </p><p>Natsu looked shrewdly at Robin. “Why so curious, O-Robi? You don’t know O-Tori that well, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The security of the grounds concerns me, that’s all.” She flashed Chiyo a teasing look. “I worry for O-Chiyo and her nightmares.”</p><p> </p><p>Chiyo puffed her cheeks out at Robin. “You’re just worried your <em>boyfriend</em> is going to get caught too, that’s all!”</p><p> </p><p>Robin decided to try a different tack. “You flatter me, O-Chiyo, but I am hardly the type a man would risk the wrath of Okaasan for.”</p><p> </p><p>Natsu rolled her eyes. “Oh, she’s one of <em>those</em>. Don’t be so bashful O-Robi, I’ve seen them staring at you when we go down the streets.”</p><p> </p><p>Chiyo elbowed her teasingly. “We’d better be careful or else one of the local ronin might steal you away from us.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite herself, Robin flushed and hastily hid her face in her teacup.</p><p> </p><p>Gossip moved fast within the okiya, and it seemed to Robin that at every opportunity the girls would huddle together to share the story of how Tori’s lover had bravely scaled the walls to try and court her – some girls swooned at this, others scoffed and scorned the stupidity of men.</p><p> </p><p>Sumi was fed up with the whole affair by the end of the afternoon. “That is quite enough,” she snapped at Natsu, who had been embellishing the finer details of how Maeda had dramatically proclaimed his love as he was dragged away by the local guard, leaving her kanji practice untouched on the table in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Sheepishly Natsu turned away from her enraptured audience of junior trainee geishas. “Sorry, Okaasan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sumi sniffed angrily. “Gossip is unbecoming of you young ladies. I think it’s time we occupied your minds elsewhere. O-Robi!”</p><p> </p><p>Robin started, and nearly dropped her ink brush. “Yes, Sumi-sama?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go and inform the watchman. I think we should all take a break and go food shopping this afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>The watchman was a wizened old man with tufts of hair protruding from his ears and a twinkling, kindly smile that endeared him greatly to Robin. She often greeted him on her morning walks through the mist-wreathed gardens, where he could be found diligently sweeping the paths clear of pine needles. He occupied a little plaster cabin at the main gate and some evenings she would sit on the balcony and listen to him blow mournfully into a hand carved set of pipes.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Robi,” he wheezed jovially as she tottered down the stone pathway. “You grow lovelier every day.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled back. “Ikeda-san” she said politely, bowing low. “You are too kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”</p><p> </p><p>Robin gestured vaguely back at the house. “Sumi-sama has asked that I inform you we are going out soon. To the market.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Ikeda cast a rheumy eye towards the iron grey clouds gathering overhead. “I humbly request you take your parasols, O-Robi. I fear the summer showers are upon us.”</p><p> </p><p>As always, Ikeda was right, and the girls found themselves shuffling through a light but persistent drizzle as they followed Sumi in an obedient line down the main street. Robin, unable to switch off, cast her gaze left and right from underneath her paper umbrella as they moved, grateful that her heavy makeup mostly obscured the concern in her face. The revelation that Maeda had been caught and punished worried her more than she cared to admit, and she felt torn between wanting to see Zoro again, and the fear that he might be putting himself in danger for her sake.</p><p> </p><p>“Do keep up, O-Robi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Okaasan.” Biting her tongue, Robin quickened her pace. The rain pattered noisily against her navy umbrella and she flinched away from a horse-drawn cart that splashed clumsily through a puddle. As she did so, her sandal slipped and failed to find purchase on the slippery cobble stones, and she wobbled dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could tumble into the nearest mud patch, a hand appeared from nowhere and gripped her elbow, steadying her with a grip as sure and strong as rock. “Careful.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned and found herself almost nose to nose with Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>If her face hadn’t already been painted so, Robin would have turned white as a sheet. Before she could say a word, Zoro’s hand tightened warningly around her forearm and he met her gaze meaningfully. Don’t react. Don’t even flinch.</p><p> </p><p>“I – thank you, samurai-san,” she said haltingly.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to be more careful,” he said slowly and deliberately, and she saw his gaze flick imperceptibly to his left.</p><p> </p><p>Unseen by anyone, Robin conjured a single eye on the roof beam of a nearby building – and instantly saw what Zoro was getting at. Three burly men in patched clothing and carrying swords were loitering apparently innocently outside a local inn, but Robin had spent enough time around criminals to recognise her own kind.</p><p> </p><p>“Any more?” she asked under her breath, under the pretext of adjusting her umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said between gritted teeth. “They’ve been following you for three streets.”</p><p> </p><p>Robin thought quickly. The main road was wide and full of shops, but the rain was getting heavier and she had noticed the street getting steadily and steadily emptier as people filed indoors for tea and sake. A group of delicate young women covered in gilded jewellery made for tempting targets and Robin didn’t fancy the okiya girls’ chances against hardened street thugs.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Robi!” She had paused for too long. Up ahead Sumi had turned and was even now hastening back to the pair of them, her expression one of cold fury and suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro’s hand slipped from her and he took a respectful step back, but not before muttering, “I won’t be far away.” Their eyes met, briefly, and then Sumi was upon them.</p><p> </p><p>In spite of herself Robin felt an odd rush of affection for the older woman as she thrust herself protectively between the couple, radiating the sort of fierce protectiveness you might find in a fox crouched over her cubs. “Thank you, samurai-san, we must be on our way.”</p><p> </p><p>He stared stonily back at her and said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Unphased, Sumi slid a protective arm around Robin’s shoulders and gently but firmly guided her away. “Come, O-Robi, we mustn’t waste the gentleman’s time.” It was all Robin could do not to look back at Zoro over her shoulder as she was borne away, but she felt his gaze burning the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Predictably, the other girls tittered behind their hands as Robin was returned to them. She smiled feebly round at them all and suddenly realised how very young they all looked.</p><p> </p><p>As they began moving on down the street Robin cautiously peeked back over her shoulder and saw the three men stir and nudge one another. One spat into a pail and they began shuffling after the group at a less-than-discreet distance.</p><p> </p><p>Chiyo slipped an arm into Robin’s. “Whatever’s the matter, O-Robi?” The teasing note was back in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I…”</p><p> </p><p>Chiyo followed her gaze and blushed prettily. “That handsome samurai is still looking at you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just fyi i edited and uploaded this while my landlord did some repairs in the next room so don't let anyone tell u that u can't write fanfic and still be an adult lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin did her utmost to hurry the group along, feigning impatience at Natsu’s desire to linger in the local apothecary, and complaining to Sumi that her feet were tired after another street’s-worth of walking. She was desperate to get the girls back to the safety of the okiya and painfully aware that the three men were growing closer with every passing minute. The rain had stopped but the sun was beginning to sink low, bathing everything in a deep orange haze.</p><p> </p><p>Even Zoro’s presence did little to assuage her fears, as she was constantly afraid of his discovery. Fortunately Sumi had not noticed but sharp-eyed Chiyo had commented more than once on the young man that seemed so fixated on Robin.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know him?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“He saved you earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Robin cast anxiously around – where was Natsu?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think he’s handsome?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…yes,” said Robin distractedly, not taking in a word of what Chiyo was saying. “Have you seen Natsu?”</p><p> </p><p>Chiyo paused and swivelled her parasol to the other shoulder. “Oh…no, not for a while.” She thought for a second. “Didn’t she want to buy some dango? Maybe she got left behind – hey!”</p><p> </p><p>For Robin had just spotted the last of the three men disappearing into a connecting alleyway, and took off after them, throwing her own parasol with a clatter to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Robi!” Chiyo’s cry rang in her ears. “Where are you <em>going?”</em></p><p> </p><p>It was distressingly difficult to run in her kimono’s restrictive bindings and Robin hoisted her trailing hem high as she clattered down the paved street. Frantically she glanced left and right as she ran, her sharp eyes moving over the side streets in search of Natsu’s short round figure. Somewhere up ahead she caught the distant slap of a man’s sandals echoing off the plaster buildings – and then abruptly a high-pitched scream of terror.</p><p> </p><p>She rounded the corner and skidded to a halt, appalled at the sight of Natsu cowering on the ground surrounded by the three men. Her hair was loose, her face streaked with rain and tears and her kimono hung off one soft pink shoulder. One man had his sword drawn and was holding it threateningly to her anguished face.</p><p> </p><p>All three turned as Robin arrived on the scene. Drawing a shaky breath, she instinctively raised her arms to her chest – but then hesitated, wondering if she dared make a move in front of Natsu.</p><p> </p><p>The first man faced her without lowering his sword from Natsu. “Get out of here, girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously Robin advanced a step, keeping her hands raised in an imitation of pleading mercy. “Please…sir, just let my friend go.”</p><p> </p><p>Natsu let out a strangled sob. Robin’s eyes darted down to her. Although dishevelled and distraught she appeared unharmed – for now. Her expensive hair decorations dangled from one of the men’s meaty fists.</p><p> </p><p>The man grinned lopsidedly at Robin. “Maybe.” Very deliberately he lowered his blade, and then moved to angle it towards her. “Your bracelets. Give them.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” said Robin evenly, very slowly lowering her hands to shake her thick golden bangles loose. She stared coldly into his piggy little eyes as they clattered to the puddled pavement, daring him to stoop and pick them up.</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed and tapped the tip of the sword to the pavement. “On your knees. Get them.” When Robin did not move, his companion leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of Natsu’s hair, who shrieked hysterically.</p><p> </p><p>“All right!” Robin said hastily, extending her palms placatingly as she gradually lowered herself to the ground, never taking her eyes from the assembled group. She briefly flickered her gaze over Natsu, trying desperately to convey reassurance, comfort, anything to stop the other girl from sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Obediently Robin gathered the scattered jewellery up and began awkwardly pushing herself to her feet, when the sword at her chin stopped her. Coolly she raised her face to stare into his eyes, which were narrowed in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you perform at Masahiro’s Teahouse.” He tilted the sword slightly, so the edge of the blade just grazed the delicate skin under her jaw. “You’re very popular.” Robin met his eyes coldly, noticing the ugly red blotchiness of his nose that spoke of too many years drinking sake, and the disgusting sparse moustache that struggled over his top lip. She wondered if it was worth the effort to snap the brute’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“How much would your Okusama pay for you?” grunted his companion over her shoulder, his words crawling unpleasantly down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Not much, I should think,” she responded tartly, her fingers tightening around the bracelets.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe that,” the man with the sword leered, using the tip to turn her head to one side. He ran it lecherously down her breastbone, tracing the valley of her cleavage. “Or maybe we’d get more for you both at the slave auction.”</p><p> </p><p>The trio interpreted Robin’s silence as that of terror, and she let them laugh amongst themselves as she took stock of the situation. Three half-drunk men with two swords between them didn’t worry her, but one still had his weapon trained dangerously on Natsu – and there was the added complication of preventing her friend from discovering the truth. Robin wondered wildly if she could conjure hands over Natsu’s eyes – or even just simply knock her out.</p><p> </p><p>A hand on her shoulder took her by surprise, and Robin felt a gasp of shock escape her lips as she was thrown roughly backwards onto the cobbled street. Her jewellery cascaded everywhere once more, the gold bouncing soundlessly off the damp floor and flashing in the fading dusk light. The man who’d pushed her down leaned over and smiled, showing yellowed stub-like teeth. “Let’s try the goods first, then.” And he reached a hand down to her clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Robin’s initial impression was that of a freight train passing overhead, an immense unstoppable force whipping her hair and crashing into the man so abruptly that he didn’t even have time to scream as he was cannoned off her, sent flying to crumple in a heap some twenty feet away. There was a deafening clash of steel and from her supine position on the ground Robin saw two flashing blades meeting overhead in a deadly quivering cross.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro’s outstretched arm was rigid as rock. The other man trembled where he stood; he then crumpled like wet paper as Zoro advanced on him, the blades sliding against one another with a harsh metallic keening.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out of here.” Although his hands were quite steady, there was a tremor of anger in Zoro’s voice. He radiated a cold, white fury and when the other armed criminal abandoned Natsu to fling himself at Zoro, he parried the blade without even turning his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hastily Robin scrambled towards Natsu, who collapsed shaking in her arms, burying her face in Robin’s bosom. Soothingly Robin held her close, stroking her thick black hair. “Natsu…Natsu, dear, don’t cry. We’re safe now.”</p><p> </p><p>Deftly Zoro twisted his swords and unbalanced both men at once, swinging an elbow round to drive his sword handle into the nearest midriff – and both criminals careened wildly into one another, cracking their skulls and tumbling to the floor. One did not get back up and the other, perhaps not as stupid as he looked, wobbled to his feet and disappeared down the street, narrowly avoiding tripping over the third assailant who still lay unmoving several yards away.</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly Zoro sheathed his swords. There was a tic going in his temple and again Robin felt that familiar ebb and flow of his rage as the energy subsided. He turned his gaze on her and she was surprised to see anguish, and shame, in those intense eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced down at herself and realised what a state she looked. Her hair was loose and unpinned around her neck, and like Natsu her kimono was yanked perilously low, exposing her shoulders and unmarked collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu had since gathered her clothing shamefacedly about herself and cowered against Robin. “Please…please, samurai-san, don’t hurt us. We have money!”<br/><br/></p><p>Zoro scowled, apparently unaware that this only made him look more frightening. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shaken, but unharmed,” said Robin quietly. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded wordlessly and held out a hand to haul her to her feet. Tenderly Robin turned and encouraged Natsu to stand, soothing her and tidying her hair around her tear-streaked face.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro watched her with an unreadable expression on his face. When he took a half step forward, Robin stopped him with a raised hand, meeting his gaze warningly. It would be foolish to slip up now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take you home,” he said brusquely.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she said again. “I’ll show you the way.”</p><p> </p><p>They made painfully slow progress and Zoro made no effort to hide his impatience at Natsu’s dawdling. Fortunately Natsu was too traumatised to notice. The sky was heavy with darkness by the time they arrived at the lamplit entrance to the geishas’ home and Ikeda was standing dutifully by the door, looking deeply troubled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! O-Robi!” His bushy eyebrows unknitted in relief and he hurried to unlock the wooden gates. “Thank the stars! And O-Natsu!”</p><p> </p><p>He made no comment on Zoro’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Ikeda-san,” said Robin gratefully, finally relaxing her protecting grip from around Natsu’s shoulders. “I am so happy to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise,” he said genially, patting Natsu’s shoulder as he helped her over the threshold. “Sumi-san is inside with the local police, she is out of her mind with worry.”</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of the authorities, Robin and Zoro exchanged glances.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be on my way,” he said gruffly. “Hope you’re not too shaken.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been very kind,” said Robin, and impulsively bent forward to kiss his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>She’d done this before with other crewmates – Sanji, to thank him for a well-cooked meal (and perhaps to tease him a little), Nami in moments of sisterly affection…she’d even brushed her lips against Brook’s bony cheekbone once when he’d been kind enough to decipher an old music transcript for her. Somehow, however, she’d never dared approach Zoro in this way, and she was surprised to feel him quiver slightly under her touch. His skin was surprisingly warm, a flash of heat in the damp air.</p><p> </p><p>She drew back, faintly embarrassed and wondering if she could explain her behaviour by the need to act the part of the bashful, demure geisha. Her hand trembled imperceptibly as she raised it to tuck a stray lock of hair away.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro’s characteristic scowl was back on his face, his lips set in a hard uncompromising line. “Don’t go wandering down dark alleys,” he said roughly, and turned on his heel.</p><p> </p><p>Ikeda watched him go with twinkling, thoughtful eyes; he patted Robin’s elbow absentmindedly as she crossed the threshold. “Thank the stars he found you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she answered quietly, breathing in the damp leaf-litter scent of the rain-sodden gardens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chill wind had picked up late into the night and it rattled warningly at the wooden fretwork shielding the inn from the street. Overhead the paper lanterns shuddered, sending spinning puddles of orange light over the tea-stained bar to illuminate the last of Zoro’s sake that sat in a shining disk at the bottom of his cup. </p><p>He rolled the ceramic disinterestedly in his palm without really paying attention. His swords leaned against the bar, never far away and not quite forgotten, but certainly not to the forefront of his mind tonight. If the barman noticed this he did not comment; he merely continued to run an oily cloth over a large black pot, cleaning off the residue of the day’s soup. He knew Zoro well, if not by name then by the copious amounts of sake he would drink in one sitting, and by the impressively steady manner in which he took himself off after drinking enough to floor a lesser man.</p><p>The bar was mostly empty this late in the evening, and most people were sheltering at home from the weather anyway. This suited Zoro; he didn’t much feel like company tonight. </p><p>Again he ran his fingers distractedly over the paper square in his pocket, obsessively curling and flattening the edges of it until the folds were almost worn through. Eventually he took it out and gently smoothed it out on the tabletop, tipping the last drops of sake down his throat as he did so. </p><p>As he looked down at his own familiar handwriting, he again recalled with appalling clarity Robin’s dishevelled hair, the disturbingly enticing white triangle of her exposed chest – and this slip of paper that tumbled loose as she’d pulled her kimono back to decency.</p><p>He’d stooped to grab it and had meant to hand it back to her, but then they’d been distracted by that other plump geisha girl and he’d stuffed it in his own pocket and forgotten. Too late had he remembered, long after she’d disappeared behind those accursed okiya walls, and he’d opened the fold of paper only to be greeted by his own handwriting – that first note he’d left for her, all that time ago. </p><p>It startled Zoro, in a way he was not expecting. Somehow he had never thought of Robin as a sentimental person, despite her habit of appearing disarmingly fond of all her crewmates. And yet there was no denying it; she’d kept his letter tucked away close to her heart. </p><p>He’d initially tried to be dismissive and determinedly squashed the upwelling of questions and intolerable emotions, but now several bottles of sake deep he could not help but dwell on it. </p><p>He ran his fingertips over the well-worn creases that spoke of repeated folding and unfolding and suddenly wondered if she’d been rereading it frequently. He pictured her alone at night clinging to the last vestiges of contact and felt a little bubble of sadness and protectiveness bloom in his chest. </p><p>The barman soundlessly cleared away his empty bottles and when he gestured questioningly to Zoro, he shrugged and bounced another coin off the wood. Not like he had anywhere to be. He and the barman had cultivated an easy, agreeable relationship where neither spoke much and this suited them just fine.</p><p>Zoro didn’t really want to speak to anyone tonight; he felt too ashamed. He’d promised Robin he’d be there for her and he’d nearly – nearly let…</p><p>His fist clenched involuntarily, crushing the paper in his palm. Although not stupid enough to think Robin was that helpless, he’d certainly found it harder recently to leave her to her own devices. It was something about the geisha camouflage, he told himself sagely, it made her softer, more vulnerable. Something to protect. </p><p>She played the role a little too well, the more sober part of his mind reflected.</p><p>He rolled the now crumpled note into an angry little ball as he returned to wallowing in shame. It should never have gone that far tonight, it was his fault that pig had even managed to lay a hand on her – </p><p>Abruptly Zoro pushed himself to his feet and snatched up his swords. “Thanks,” he said shortly, and ducked out of the bar into the wild night air. He suddenly felt a burning need to apologise to Robin. </p><p>Crewmates should look out for one another, he told himself stoutly as he hastened down the street. He had a duty to them, and to Luffy, to keep everyone safe. He’d failed in that, and Robin had nearly got hurt.</p><p>He ignored the little voice in his brain that pointed out that she’d never been in any real danger. Robin could look after herself. </p><p>As he argued this point he pictured again her shocked expression as he’d thrown the assailants off her. The way she’d looked up at him, lips slightly parted, dark strands of hair falling over her violet eyes. The fine bones of her hands in his as he pulled her to her feet. </p><p>Without even realising it he found himself up against the wooden door of the okiya, set in the thick stone wall like a baleful eye in a socket. Briefly he considered knocking but the sake was singing in his veins and instead he slid noiselessly along the shadowed walls until he found the one spot where the road humped slightly, creating a useful little jumping point from which he pushed himself up from, clinging to the tiled top of the wall. </p><p>Zoro grunted, and through sheer arm strength pulled himself up and over. The familiar branches of the plum tree scythed across his vision and he carefully lowered himself into their embrace, sending petals spiralling to earth as he clumsily slid down the tree after them. </p><p>He kicked his sandals off as he landed, curling his toes into the thick plushness of the well-kept lawn. The lights were still on in the building up ahead and he could see the occasional shadow flicker past the paper walls like a confused puppet show. </p><p>From his hiding place in the shadows of the plum tree he could just make out Robin’s room. The window panels glowed orange and with a quickening of the pulse in the back of his throat he wondered if she was alone. </p><p>As he picked his way carefully through the garden, steadying his swords in one hand as he tiptoed across the stone pathways, he was stopped by the sound of raised voices from the okiya. Someone was chattering in a high-pitched, excited tone punctuated by the gentle clink of china. Abruptly the panel leading to Robin’s bedroom was slid open and Zoro quickly ducked into a clump of bushes.</p><p>A young girl with long light brown hair stood with her arms wide, apparently breathing in the cool night air. She laughed a full girlish laugh that reminded Zoro of Nami and her broad grin. The girl turned to say something he didn’t quite catch – and there was Robin appearing over her shoulder.</p><p>She had changed into a lavender-coloured yukata and was combing through her long dark hair as she answered the other girl softly. Zoro hadn’t seen her with her hair down for a long time; it shimmered like ink in the soft lamplight. </p><p>Slowly Zoro sank to his knees and tried to make himself comfortable in the scented grass. He resolved to wait until Robin’s friend went to bed so he could confront his crewmate – and apologise for today. </p><p>Robin settled herself on a cushion to gaze out over the balcony at the darkened garden. The orange candlelight played gracefully on her features and he was struck by how regal she looked. She turned her head slightly to call back into the bedroom and in the half light he saw the pale swoop of her throat, offset by that curtain of dark hair.</p><p>He watched contemplatively as Robin finished her tea and eventually retreated to the shadow of the room once more – pausing with one hand half raised before sliding her door closed. As she did so he thought she cast her gaze once more over the garden – and could have sworn her eyes met his for the briefest of seconds.</p><p>Then she was gone, and the lights began blinking off one by one. He cursed, and wondered if he dared risk disturbing her. Surely the other girl would be fast asleep by now.</p><p>Eventually Zoro made his mind up and got slowly to his feet, wincing as he straightened his cramped thighs. He would climb up the balcony and whisper through the door. Robin was a light sleeper; she would hear him. And he could apologise. </p><p>His imagination seemed incapable of taking him any further than that.</p><p>Not that it needed to; Zoro barely made it five paces across the garden before a wooden staff appeared from nowhere and collided hard with his abdomen. He gasped out, winded, and folded nearly in two.</p><p>Standing bent, his head half raised, Zoro found himself at eye level with a very old man, holding his walking stick out against his belly. </p><p>Ikeda lowered his lit lamp. “You shouldn’t be here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the delay and thank you so much for everyone's kind words &lt;3 i really struggled with this chapter so i hope it makes sense. i definitely find Robin easier to write than Zoro lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a nervous silence of only a few seconds, before the tension melted away as Zoro recognised the old man, whose face had relaxed into a slightly mischievous grin. “I was wondering when you’d be back, Zoro-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Grumpily Zoro massaged his midriff and batted Ikeda’s staff away in exasperation. “Don’t scare me like that, old man.”</p><p> </p><p>Unperturbed, Ikeda prodded Zoro more insistently in the arm. “Scare <em>you</em>? As if you aren’t the one sneaking around, frightening this 'old man' half to death.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t sneak,” retorted Zoro, but he was grinning, and it was with a playful air that he parried Ikeda’s staff once more. He liked the old gatekeeper, and not just because he’d been so lenient with Zoro that first time he’d encountered him in the gardens, all those weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>Although Zoro would rather die that admit it to Robin, he’d actually been caught that first night he’d ever visited her – Ikeda, ever watchful and surprisingly sharp-eared, had apparently heard them talking and must have hobbled outside the walls as fast as his short bowed legs could carry him- to catch Zoro in the act of jumping from the wall down to the street.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro had been tempted to just knock the old man out and run for it. But Ikeda had not raised the alarm. In fact he hadn’t said anything, until he sighed, and then offered Zoro a cup of tea. It had been such a bizarre act that Zoro had suspiciously accepted. Since then Ikeda had been secretly granting Zoro access to the okiya overnight so Zoro could continue to keep an eye on Robin – from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have asked me,” Ikeda grumbled now, turning to shuffle back to his lamplit cabin, clearly expecting Zoro to follow – which he did, amused at the old man’s gruff affection.</p><p> </p><p>“A ronin doesn’t ask permission,” he answered petulantly.</p><p> </p><p>“To look upon the beautiful girls of the okiya they must,” said Ikeda fussily. He cast a sideways glance at Zoro. “I assume you were hoping to speak to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” said Zoro, seeing no point in lying.</p><p> </p><p>The old man sighed a melodramatic, world-weary sigh. “Ah, to be young, and courting my lady love again.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro felt his face grow hot. Back when they’d exchanged that first cup of tea, Ikeda had demanded, albeit not unkindly, to know what he’d been doing in the garden. The old gatekeeper had chased off his fair share of hopeful young men, but something about Zoro had struck him as different. He was handsome, sure enough, and had that familiar passionate, determined air about him, but his stony silence was unfamiliar; Ikeda was used to babbling boys who wanted to talk of nothing but their right to win over a particular girl’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was a bad liar, preferring to leave cover stories to the likes of Usopp, and could not come up with a plausible excuse quick enough. When Ikeda offered one up ready-made, all Zoro could do was shrug and nod along.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you; you were speaking with O-Robi,” Ikeda had said gently, passing Zoro a steaming cup of rice tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> “You know her?”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro had sat silently, refusing to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“You needn’t say any more,” said Ikeda gravely, his whiskery eyebrows twitching in sympathy. “You are courting her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I – Yes,” Zoro had answered, before his brain had time to fully process what the old man had said.</p><p> </p><p>“You seek to win her heart.”</p><p> </p><p>And that had been that. Before he’d known it Zoro was caught in a lie and although it was a neat excuse to be allowed access to Robin’s hiding place, the old man had become frustratingly involved and Zoro found himself wondering how much longer he could keep it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you bring a gift? You may leave it with me, if you wish,” Ikeda said now.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t bring a gift, Ikeda-sama,” Zoro answered a little impatiently. “I’m leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not,” said Ikeda shortly, without turning round; indeed, his pace quickened as they approached his humble wooden hut. “Respect your elders, and indulge an old man in a shared cup.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take sake, if you have any.”</p><p> </p><p>Ikeda laughed, a creaky, throaty wheeze and pushed the door open with his stick.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro followed him over the threshold, dipping his head slightly to fit through the ancient, bowed doorframe. “I wasn’t joking.”</p><p> </p><p>“You may have sake when you are honest with O-Robi,” said Ikeda imperiously, still not looking at Zoro as he busied himself over the small fireplace, gingerly lifting an ancient iron teapot onto a rush mat.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment Zoro’s lips twisted wordlessly as he struggled with what Ikeda said. “I’m always honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you?” said Ikeda shrewdly, turning to stare out from underneath his wrinkled ancient brow, like a small turtle emerging from its shell.</p><p> </p><p>More honest than I am with you, Zoro thought somewhat guiltily. He appreciated the old man and his straightforward attitude. Even if he could be a bit nosy, and clearly had a terrible weakness for romance.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you wish to speak to her about today?” asked Ikeda more gently, spooning dried tea leaves into two cups, his rheumy hand trembling slightly with age as he did so. Zoro leaned forward and poured the hot water for him without being asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” he said shortly as he did so, ignoring Ikeda’s gentle pat of thanks upon his forearm. “Just seeing she was okay after this evening, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“And is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. What? I don’t know,” snapped Zoro, pushing a steaming cup towards the old man. “She looks - ” He tailed off, blowing noisily over his own tea and scowling heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“How does she look?” Ikeda said nonchalantly, settling into his chair with an air of great comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro watched the steam rise, and although he did not answer Ikeda he pictured Robin, and how she’d looked of her framed against the orange lamplight, expression unreadable and still as steel. It occurred to him that he hadn’t seen her with hair down for some time, and it made her seem familiar, more like herself.</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly an image surfaced in his mind, sharp and crisp as a starfish in East Blue seawater. It had been months ago, long before Wano and a rare moment of peace on the Sunny. Robin, standing underneath Nami’s tangerine grove cradling a wicker basket and wearing an orange blossom behind one ear. She’d turned, and met Zoro’s gaze as he walked past and in that moment he’d felt unexpectedly struck by her beauty. He didn’t know why; she looked no different than normal. But when the moment passed and she’d turned away, that image of her cascading dark hair, those dark fringed violet eyes, remained stamped on his vision for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same feeling now, the way she’d looked in the evening lamplight, soft and scented in her lilac kimono and skin freshly washed. He felt like he was being handed deeply intimate photographs of her without being told what to do with them.</p><p> </p><p>“She looks beautiful,” he answered Ikeda stiffly, swiftly raising the teacup to his lips and draining it so fast the hot liquid made his eyes sting.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe that’s the first time you’ve spoken about her like that.” Ikeda studied Zoro’s carved features curiously, stirring a golden drop of honey into his own tea. “You are not like the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro resisted the urge to ask what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>Ikeda continued anyway. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed I do most of the talking for us.” He smiled. “It is one of the reasons why I like you, my boy.” Took a deep indulgent sip of the tea. “Normally I cannot get the suitors to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a suitor,” said Zoro automatically, but Ikeda appeared not to hear. He was stirring his tea thoughtfully, watching the fire burn low.</p><p> </p><p>“On and on about what goddesses their girls are….what they would do to win their hearts…”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro’s own heart fluttered unpleasantly. Abruptly he stood up, shoving his half empty cup towards the old man. “I’m leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” said Ikeda peaceably, settling back and closing his eyes. “You know the way out.”</p><p> </p><p>As Zoro wedged the rickety old wooden door back into place, he heard Ikeda say, “and where I am when you’re ready to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>He scowled into the night, and vaulted back over the wall.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU everyone for your kind and lovely reviews!! work has been kicking my ass this winter so i didn't do much writing but i hope this return to cheesy romantic scenes makes up for it. </p>
<p>lol i wish i could write longer chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro found he was taking to this new way of life more easily than he’d initially expected. It was, he supposed, because it was so similar to how he used to live in the days before he met Luffy. Alone with his thoughts and his blades, occasionally renting their bloodlust out to anyone willing to pay enough. </p>
<p>And people in Wano certainly were willing to pay enough. In their haste to disappear undercover the Straw Hats hadn’t much time to dip into Nami’s treasure fund and while Franky and Usopp were comfortably making do, and Robin was well-cared for during her training, Zoro had to resort to hiring himself out to those who asked few questions and were willing to overlook his wanted status. </p>
<p>It was generally a loathsome position to be in. He was contemptuous of the arrogant crime lords of the nation, most of whom lived in severe terror of Orochi and Kaido and preferred to squabble amongst themselves for petty territories and the like. But they paid good money and, more importantly, were too stupid to see through his samurai disguise.</p>
<p>Zoro reflected on this as he strolled several feet behind Einosuke - a boar of a man, nearly seven feet tall with square shoulders and a stony, expressionless face. Zoro had worked with him once before and although he did not care for his company, he held a grudging respect for the one crime lord in Wano who commanded any sort of gravitas. </p>
<p>“I’ve spent a great deal of money on tonight, ronin,” Einosuke was saying. He had never bothered to learn Zoro’s name, and appeared to prefer it that way. “I trust in your abilities to – ah – keep the peace.”</p>
<p>Zoro grunted in return. An evening of playing bodyguard at Einosuke’s private dinner party was tedious work, but easy for the pay he’d be getting for it. And it was always useful to rub shoulders with these criminals – he’d picked up useful information doing this over the last few weeks. </p>
<p>Briefly he thought of Robin and his stomach twisted in concern. It had been several days since he’d last seen her, let alone spoken to her, and he hoped she was all right. Franky had also expressed concern in their last brief, whispered conversation outside the carpenter’s shed.</p>
<p>“She looks sad, dude.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Franky shrugged his massive shoulders. “I don’t know. I haven’t really spoken to her but when I see her in the streets…she’s like a caged bird.”</p>
<p>“She’s a pirate, not a geisha.”</p>
<p>“Mm.” Franky finished the bottle of sake they were sharing. “She looks good as one though, eh?”</p>
<p>Zoro had been thankful for the cover of night to hide his burning cheeks. </p>
<p>A deep throaty shout from Einosuke jolted Zoro back to the present and he shook himself as he watched the other man stride purposefully towards the teahouse, arms raised in recognition as he sighted the first of his guests. There was a certain etiquette to these occasions that he’d never quite been able to work out, beyond that every attending lord appeared to require an entire entourage of wives, bodyguards, advisors and occasionally children. </p>
<p>Robin would understand these events, he reflected drily, glancing away from another family’s guard who was eyeing him up with professional appraise. He could almost imagine her expression as she would recall precisely the relevant book that detailed the history of Wano’s rich cultural practices. </p>
<p>Einosuke’s newest mistress brushed past him pointedly as the group moved through the heavy wooden teahouse doors and Zoro hastily followed. </p>
<p>“My lord,” smiled a pretty young handservant, bending at the knee and curtseying as the entourage spilled into the large open room. It was low ceilinged, of heavy honey coloured wood and an expensive rush flooring. Traditional lanterns swung from the crossbeams and casting everything in flattering soft light. Even Einosuke’s ravaged, twisted face took on a ruggedly handsome appearance as he smiled at the staff. “Bring me my drinks immediately.”</p>
<p>The girl nodded and turned to gesture to the gathered maids, a blush stealing across her cheeks as she glanced over Zoro. He stared ahead, bored and unseeing.</p>
<p>Under alternative patronage this room would be respectable, elegant and comfortable. Zoro grinned to himself at the thought as he watched the mercenaries steadily drink their way through several barrels of sake, bellowing at one another and indulging in minor food fights that made the waitresses shriek and duck behind their trays. Tedious though these jobs were, he found they reminded him of his Straw Hat family in a bittersweet way. Luffy didn’t know how to throw a classy party either.</p>
<p>At that moment, almost as though someone had read his mind, a single metallic mandolin strum rang through the crowded room and as one every guest fell silent, turning in a slow wave to the wooden stage spanning the far wall. Zoro stared vacantly at the opposite wall, Einosuke always at the corner of his vision. </p>
<p>He did not turn when he heard the woman’s voice, nor did he pay any heed to her words. Underneath it all continued the lilting music, rising and falling with the intonation of her announcement but never quite interfering. Einosuke leaned to one side to whisper in his brother’s ear, and Zoro, catching the movement, turned his head to see a little better.</p>
<p>His single eye fell upon the stage as he did so. </p>
<p>In daylight she was striking but in this soft romantic half-light she was breathtaking. Zoro actually felt his heart physically shiver and his throat catch in shock as Robin’s beauty seared into his brain like a gunshot. She stood with her hands folded in a place of honour at Sumi’s side, and it was clear to see why she was afforded such high esteem; every eye in the room was on her even as the Okusan made her announcement. </p>
<p>“She was the one Matsumoto paid so highly for the other week,” Zoro overheard Einosuke’s brother remark. “I said he was an idiot for parting with that much gold but maybe I stand corrected.”</p>
<p>“Let her dance first,” grunted Einosuke, picking a fishbone from between his teeth. “Though, I am inclined to agree, brother.” He glanced up and snorted contemptuously at Zoro. “I can see you’ve never been around a pretty face a day in your life, boy. Stop gawking and maybe go and find me another jug of beer, can’t you?”</p>
<p>Zoro scowled and rested a hand meaningfully on his sword handles. “You hired me to - ”</p>
<p>“Yes,” interrupted Einosuke. “I hired you. So make yourself useful. I’m not about to be assassinated in the next five minutes, for fuck’s sake man.” He waved a disparaging hand. “And stop bloody staring. Pretty girls aren’t for ronin like you.”</p>
<p>Both Zoro and Einosuke missed the lingering gaze of several young women around the room as they followed the swordsman edging towards the nearest waitress. </p>
<p>“Oi.” Zoro bent close so she could hear him over the rising crescendo of Sumi’s music. The girl squeaked and nearly dropped the vase she was holding. </p>
<p>“My lord, I - ”</p>
<p>He snorted and ran a hand over his neck, making his earrings flash in the orange candlelight. “Cut that out. I’m not one of them. Get the fat guy another drink, would you?”</p>
<p>The waitress went scarlet. “I don’t think you should be calling him that.”</p>
<p>Zoro scoffed. “I think I’ll be calling him whatever I want.”</p>
<p>The waitress stared up at him with shining eyes, lips slightly parted but he was already moving away, affecting a tiger-like prowl around the perimeter of the room so as to better watch everything from a distance. </p>
<p>On stage, Robin’s gaze flickered from the waitress to Zoro, and then returned demurely to the ground while she waited for Sumi to finish her song. When Zoro plucked up the courage to try and meet her eyes he only saw her staring resolutely away, and he wondered if she’d even noticed he was there. Possibly it was hard to see into the shadowy recesses of the room from where she stood.</p>
<p>He could certainly see her. When Sumi introduced Robin with a sweeping gesture of her hand fan, he could not help but pause in his skulking to watch her step forward. She wore a kimono of pale blue tonight, edged in gold and a deep burnt red with patterns that shimmered in the flickering light. Undeniably she was stunning as a geisha, every bit the work of art she was intended to be, but as Zoro glanced over the assembled crowd and took in their approving nods, their covetous stares, he rolled a thumb pensively over his katana braiding. Seeing her like this, all he could remember was how she’d looked that night in the garden. Her hair down, her skin bare to the touch. As he remembered her on the Sunny.</p>
<p>Robin began to dance, and he became incapable of watching anything else. Her elegance, her poise, reminded him of her mastery of her Devil Fruit and he recalled with an unexpected thrill the sensation of those hands clamping around his throat when he’d startled her in the garden.  </p>
<p>She snapped her fan open and fluttered it over her painted face with a delicacy that elicited a hushed sigh of admiration from the assembled crowd. </p>
<p>Painfully, Zoro recalled his words. <em>”I saw you dance. You were good.”</em></p>
<p>As he watched Robin slowly bring her movements to an end, head bowed and ornaments swaying to catch the light, he never thought such a simple compliment could have sounded so stupid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: by far am not an expert on geisha customs. pls dont take anything in this as gospel. also at this point im starting to take liberties with the time frame and canon of the wano arc. it's all for fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want her.” Even when drunk Einosuke spoke with the air of a man not used to refusal.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro glanced around the room. Already the other, younger, geisha were mingling amongst the guests, bearing trays of delicate tea and laughing flatteringly at jokes that did not deserve it. Among them he caught sight of the round-faced girl he’d saved from the bandits; she met his eyes for the briefest of seconds and he caught a flash of recognition underneath the thick white makeup. Then the moment passed, and he saw her glance nervously towards the stage. He did so too – and saw that Robin and the elder geisha had vanished.  </p><p> </p><p>Einosuke’s fidgeting betrayed his impatience. He finished his sake with an ungraceful swig and elbowed Zoro in the side. “Go find out where that blasted matron has squirrelled her away to.”</p><p> </p><p>Not for the first time Zoro though about slicing the brute’s head off, but thought better of it. Biting his tongue with some difficulty, he strode away from the table to begin weaving his way through the crowd, craning his neck this way and that to try and catch sight of Robin amongst all the other women. They all looked so very similar – and yet he knew deep down he’d recognise her in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>He collided with someone small and soft. “Oh - ” Absent-mindedly he glanced down to see the round-faced geisha girl from before.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu proffered a teacup towards him, blushing furiously underneath her white cheeks. “Please, samurai-san. Have a sip. It’s for good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro had never heard of such a tradition, but she was meeting his gaze with a meaningful expression in her eyes, and holding the cup awkwardly before her in the fingertips of her hands like a gesture of prayer. He bent down and allowed her to press the brim of the teacup to his lips which made her go, if possible, even redder.</p><p> </p><p>“Go left past the stage,” she squeaked out, so that he could barely hear the words up close. “And the first door on your right.”</p><p> </p><p>The tea was savoury and tasted of roasted rice. He straightened up and gave her a nod of thanks, striding off through the crowd without a backwards glance.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu watched him go with shining eyes. When Chiyo appeared without warning at her shoulder she jumped and spilled the last of the tea down her front.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chiyo!” scolded Natsu, dabbing at her sodden front. “Yes, of course I did. He’s obviously looking for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so handsome,” Chiyo sighed. Both girls gazed after Zoro’s retreating back wistfully.</p><p> </p><p>After a pause, Chiyo blew out her cheeks and pulled her hem up to hurry after him. “He’s going the wrong way.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Robin watched as Sumi finished packing away the last of her hair ornaments and self consciously touched the cheaper replacements she had entwined into her piled hair.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that I want you to think ill of our guests,” Sumi was saying. “But these are antiques, and wearing them for tonight’s dance was a privilege. I just don’t….trust they will be safe at the tables.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, Sumi-sama,” said Robin delicately. She privately wondered whether it would be possible to steal a piece or two for Nami, as a gift.</p><p> </p><p>There was a polite knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Enter,” called Sumi, fussily straightening her kimono. The door slid open a hand’s breadth to reveal Chiyo’s cheerful, inquisitive face.</p><p> </p><p>Sumi sighed heavily. “Chiyo, dear, what is it now?”</p><p> </p><p>Chiyo’s grin widened slightly; Robin never failed to marvel at the girl’s ability to remain unphased in the face of Sumi’s disapproving authority. “O-Natsu has spilled tea, Sumi-sama. She is getting upset and I think would like your assistance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose I should have expected trouble somewhere down the line tonight,” sighed Sumi, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose. “I’ve not had so many girls at one evening for a long time. Very well, I’m on my way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh – and…” Chiyo slid the door a little further to reveal Zoro standing stony faced at her side. “This gentleman is here to escort O-Robi to Shigeru - ”</p><p> </p><p>“Einosuke,” Zoro interrupted tetchily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sumi drew herself up and narrowed her eyes at Zoro. “And you are?”</p><p> </p><p>After a tense pause, Zoro answered, “A bodyguard, <em>Okusama</em>,” with more politeness than Robin thought him capable of. She noticed he seemed reluctant to even glance at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I recognise you,” said Sumi thoughtfully, lips pursed.</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly. I work many jobs.” Zoro shrugged, but did not break her gaze. “I will guarantee the woman’s safety.”</p><p> </p><p>Robin felt her pulse quicken in her throat, and swallowed angrily. What was wrong with her?</p><p> </p><p>Chiyo surprised everyone, most of all Zoro, by darting closer and wrapping both arms around his, staring earnestly up at Sumi. “I will vouch for him, Sumi-sama. He saved Natsu-chan’s life before.”</p><p> </p><p>Robin half-expected Zoro to throw Chiyo off but he wisely kept very silent and merely nodded tersely, holding his arm stiffly out as though afraid of disturbing a stinging insect.</p><p> </p><p>From past the sliding door there was a loud crash of breaking china and a raucous cheer from some drunken man; Sumi appeared to make her mind up. “Tidy yourself up, O-Chiyo,” she snapped, gathering up the cloth-wrapped bundle of ornament boxes. “I shall return these to the guards and join you presently. O-Robi - ” She cast a suspicious glance at Zoro, and pushed past him on her way out. “Do not keep your guest waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>Chiyo lingered for a second more than was necessary; she gave Zoro a wide disarming grin before disappearing, leaving him standing alone awkwardly in the half open door.</p><p> </p><p>There was an awful, heavy silence punctuated only by the distant echoing sounds from the party, before Zoro stepped briskly over the threshold and pulled the door quickly closed, muffling the noise.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro.” Saying his name out loud brought a rush of relief and Robin felt her chest relax with her breath</p><p> </p><p>“Robin.” He stared back at her, hands behind his back still resting on the door handle. His one-eyed-gaze, always so intense, moved over her with burning scrutiny and she suddenly felt self-conscious. Which was silly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she said ridiculously, touching her hair. “It’s all bit much really, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No – no, it’s - ” He paused and took a deep breath, taking another step towards her. “Your dancing tonight, it was…well, it was…” He fiddled uncomfortably with his swords. “It was good,” he finished lamely.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” she said, with a sad little smile. “Not exactly piracy, is it? Dancing, and wearing pretty clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rather you than me.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed at that, and suddenly felt a little more at ease. Even in this strange, unfamiliar world he was still Zoro. Always there, and always reliable. When she stepped forward and embraced him he did not resist, but rather held her close – and a little longer than when they last hugged.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro’s grip around her tightened in surprise. “What’s that in your - ” He released her and held her at arm’s length, his gaze equal parts confused and accusatory.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Robin had the grace to look a little ashamed as she reached into the front of her kimono and pulled out a thin wooden box. She slid the wood open to reveal a beautiful golden hair comb, decorated with ivory and painted lacquer.</p><p> </p><p>For a second Zoro stared at it, and then he started to laugh. “’<em>Not exactly piracy’?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I thought Nami would like it,” she said coolly, smiling back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to laying low and staying safe?” he said, raising one eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Here - ” She bent forward and carefully slid it down the front of his chest so that the little box disappeared into the front of his clothing. “You can smuggle it out for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to get me into trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me get <em>you</em> into trouble?” Robin clicked her tongue. “Do you know what they’d say about a geisha caught unsupervised alone in a room with a samurai?”</p><p> </p><p>She’d meant it as a teasing jibe, and Zoro did blush pleasingly, but the unspoken implication hung heavily in the air afterwards. Neither appeared to want to say anything to break the silence and all Robin could do was wonder whether he wanted to embrace again as badly as she did.</p><p> </p><p>Stiffly Zoro reached out and allowed his fingertips to brush the back of her hand with the briefest of touches. “Come on. I’d better take you back out there.”</p><p> </p><p>He was right, of course, but as Robin followed him through the sliding door she couldn’t help but wonder what might have happened if they’d stayed in that room a moment more.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello hello i'm very sorry for the delay. I got very stuck on this chapter and ended up writing it as a half flashback. I hope it's not too confusing. if anyone wants to talk to me about zorobin or anything in general i can be found as Felidarachnid on tumblr! &lt;3 thank you every i love u all and stay safe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the noisy raucous heat of the teahouse the okiya was welcomingly cool and peaceful. Robin closed her eyes and tried to meditatively soothe her worried mind, but it was hard when she knew Zoro was sitting mere meters away on the other side of the infirmary door. She took a deep breath and allowed her fingers to slowly trace the pattern of the kimono she still wore. The blood splattering her chest stood out stark and livid against the powder blue of the expensive material.</p><p>When Sumi finally opened the door it was with such force that Robin nearly jumped out her skin. The Geisha matron looked sternly down at Robin, but her expression was one of satisfaction. Robin got hastily to her feet and grasped at Sumi's hand placatingly.</p><p>"Please...tell me, is he okay?"</p><p>Sumi's lips thinned in mild disapproval but it was with a motherly grace that she patted Robin's shoulder consolingly. "He will be fine. Einosuke was a brute but he certainly knew how to choose his bodyguards; the man is built like an ox."</p><p>Robin felt the knot in her chest loosen somewhat, and she abruptly felt foolish for even worrying. She had witnessed Zoro come back from so much worse; it seemed laughable that she was concerned about an altercation with a room full of petty thugs.</p><p>"I have expressed my gratitude to him." Sumi's words interrupted her thoughts. Her face was marred by a small, concerned scowl. "If it were not for his selfless actions - and considerable skill - I rather doubt I would have been able to get all my girls out safely."</p><p>Yes, in retrospect it should have been a miracle that thirty helpless maiko and Sumi had managed to run screaming from the bloodbath the teahouse had become, without so much as a single scratch. Robin kept her mouth shut, however, as she could hardly confess to the other woman that she herself had done her own share of the fighting.</p><p>It had all happened so fast. The walk back to Einosuke's table with Zoro at her side had seemed to take an age, and it was with a heavy dread in her heart that she drew close to the abhorrent warlord. Although initially he had been surprisingly polite and attentive, she quickly found out that only a couple more drinks separated the lord from the brute, and all too soon Einosuke was attempting to unpin her hair.</p><p>Robin had done a rapid and dreadful risk analysis in her head. If she fought back now it would bring the ire of the criminal clan down onto the innocent assembled geisha - not to mention the teahouse staff - and there was the added complication that she herself was supposed to be playing the role of a helpless young woman, not battle-worthy in the slightest. But on the other hand the idea of meekly giving herself over to this horrible man made the gorge rise in her throat and the panic flood black and deadly over her mind.</p><p>Einosuke had cupped her chin in his hand. Robin was seconds away from making her decision. And then a flash of a steely sword and the man's severed hand fell into her lap, blood spraying her kimono and filling the air with the tang of iron.</p><p>Dumbfounded, drunken, Einosuke had stared at the stump where his hand had been seconds before. His wounded bellow, when it came, was deafening, and drew the eye of everyone in the room. And then the screaming had begun. Men all around the room began to rise to their feet, uncertain at first and then rage dawning on their slow countenances as they watched their lord roll around in agony at Zoro’s feet, clutching the spurting remains of his arm.</p><p>Robin always knew Zoro was unmatched in his ability. She had seen him fight so many times. And yet in that moment, even as she was trying desperately to reach her fellow women to pull them towards the exits as the massacre began, he took her breath away. He moved through the crowd like water, with a grace that belied his mountainous strength, mowing down men left and right before they had a chance to even draw their weapons. Unseen by Sumi and the others, Robin helped where she could, snapping necks, tripping clumsy feet, clearing a path for the Pirate Hunter as he swept through the room in a deadly dance that she almost couldn't bear to tear her eyes from.</p><p>In the confusion Robin eventually joined the others outside, and found Natsu and Chiyo clinging to each other in pure terror. There was a trickle of blood running down Natsu's forehead, and Robin gently sponged it away.</p><p>They all turned as one as the doors to the teahouse were flung open, and there stood Zoro, framed in the lamplight and his shoulders heaving with exertion. His gaze burned into Robin and she rose to her feet, half intending to run to him, but then he turned away and pointed a sword at Sumi. "Take them back home, now."</p><p>"You are injured," said Sumi with surprising composure, and she was right; Zoro was standing awkwardly, half bent, and blood coursed down his abdomen. His scowl deepened. "We don't have time."</p><p>"You must come with us," she said coldly, gesturing without turning, and all the girls began to rise to their feet. "I will pay you to see my girls safely home."</p><p>The woman's shrewdness never failed to amaze Robin. She herself had the benefit of years of knowing Zoro to understand that his pride would never let him accept an offer of refuge. And yet Sumi's request was equally one he could not refuse, and so Zoro had joined them on their hurried journey back to the okiya.</p><p>If Robin had been hoping she could speak to him alone on their return, she was disappointed. As soon as she had counted all her girls back and sent them all to the nurses for tea and soothing, Sumi had whisked Zoro away and disappeared into the infirmary. Robin shrugged off any offer of smelling salts or tea for her hysterics, and instead sat patiently outside until Sumi had finally emerged.</p><p>They stared at one another now, Robin deliberately keeping her face as blank as she could, hoping that Sumi would read her impassiveness as shock from the night's events.</p><p>"He has requested an audience with you," said Sumi stiffly, examining the back of her hand. "Normally I would deny it him, but given what happened..."</p><p>Robin waited patiently, afraid of saying anything that might give her away.</p><p>"Well." Sumi folded her arms. "You may have ten minutes." She slid the door open. "Be polite - and - " Quickly she reached forward and gathered Robin's long dark hair in her hand, twisting it expertly and gently around a handful of pins. "I will not let you be unattended with your hair unpinned."</p><p>"Thank you Sumi-sama," said Robin in a trembling voice, hardly daring to believe her luck. She tiptoed over the threshold, not wanting to seem too eager but barely able to restrain herself from running into the room.</p><p>Predictably, Zoro was already out of bed, pacing around the room like a captive tiger. The physician had mummified his torso in bandages and he scratched at them irritably, turned - and saw her.</p><p>Robin's pulse quickened. There was that unnameable anguish once more - he looked both happy and pained by the sight of her in equal measures.</p><p>"Are you hurt?"</p><p>She shook her head as she drew close. "I would ask you the same thing but - " Tentatively she ran a finger over the linen bandages wound about his belly.</p><p>"Chopper would have done a better job," he said in a low voice, clearly afraid of being overheard.</p><p>She smiled a little sadly at that, and squeezed his hand consolingly. "I'm sorry you got injured on my account."</p><p>His grip reflexively tightened on hers and when he spoke his tone was incredulous. "What? What do you have to be sorry for? I was the one who - I mean..."</p><p>Turning to the window, he stared pensively out at the quiet bamboo garden, clenching and unclenching his fist in distress. "I didn't think. I shouldn't have acted - but then..." He looked back at her, and his jaw was taut with frustration. "I keep thinking about what might have happened to you."</p><p>"I've had worse," said Robin unexpectedly, her voice quiet and small.</p><p>He was silent for a second and stared back out at the tall green fronds waving just outside the window, rubbing the raw skin of his right knuckles. "That's not the point."</p><p>It had been so long since they'd all been together that Robin had almost forgotten what it felt like to have someone truly care about her, and she was ashamed to feel tears pricking her eyes. Resolutely she held them back and joined Zoro at the window. The air was cool and a soft breeze whispered through the garden, the plants murmuring to one another in their sleep.</p><p>"It's beautiful here," said Zoro unexpectedly. "Peaceful."</p><p>"Must make a change for you," she said teasingly.</p><p>"She said I can stay here to rest." He apparently ignored the jibe. "Your mother woman, I mean."</p><p>Robin fixed him with a slightly incredulous stare. "You think you need to rest?" This was very unlike him.</p><p>He smiled for the first time, albeit slightly sheepishly. "To be honest, I just want to sleep in a bed for a change." He looked back at her, his earrings catching the candlelight as he did so. "You don't want me around?"</p><p>She tried to smile teasingly, respond with a characteristically cutting remark, but her voice stuck somewhere in her throat and she found it very hard to look at him in the warm half-light.</p><p>He was still gazing at her. "You put your hair back up."</p><p>Before Robin could respond, the door was forced open once more. "Come, O-Robi." Sumi didn't quite look angry, but she certainly was not pleased. "Our guest needs his sleep."</p><p>Zoro bowed deeply as Sumi lead Robin from the room. "Thank you for your hospitality."</p><p>She nodded tersely, and shut the door pointedly. Out in the corridor she gave Robin a deep, searching look, before gesturing down the corridor. "To bed, O-Robi."</p><p>Robin bowed low. "Goodnight, Sumi-sama."</p><p>She felt the matron's eyes on her back as she paced deliberately away down the corridor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello first off a HUUUGE thank you to all the beautiful reviews people have left. I reread them constantly, and really appreciate the support. Secondly a huge apology for the delay in this chapter. i am the worlds slowest writer and you are welcome to yell at me on felidarachnid@tumblr about it x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro was used to being around women. Or at least, he’d always assumed so. On the Sunny it was simple; he largely kept out of Nami’s way, and Robin was – well, Robin. Even Kuina had been easy enough to work out, tomboyish and straightforward as she’d been. What Zoro was <em>not </em>used to was having gaggles of excited young girls constantly underfoot, and women who would rather stare from behind their sleeved hands than speak to him direct.</p><p>The first morning he woke up, stretching a little stiffly, wincing at the twinge of his wounded muscles, and slid his bedroom door open with a vague idea of trying to find a bathroom. Instead, he found himself face to face with an assembled group of blushing young girls, who as one screamed and scattered like rodents.</p><p>After the third occasion of this happening, Zoro learned to fully dress himself before venturing out of his bedroom.</p><p>Life here was quiet and certainly provided the peace he’d been craving, but as he paced through the hallways and caught glimpses of the classes within, he privately thought how dreadfully regimented it all seemed. He admired Robin for putting up with it for so long.</p><p>Sometimes he spotted her in the lessons, always fully dressed with her hair done up in that elaborately twisted style. She never saw him, engrossed as she was with the day’s calligraphy, or perhaps reciting haiku. Unnoticed, he’d skulk by the doors and watch her for as long as he dared, not wanting to be caught by the teachers. He’d never admit it but he slightly feared Sumi, and she in turn still did not appear to fully trust him.</p><p>After a few days she called him into her room with a begrudging offer of tea. He accepted the steaming cup warily and watched her over the brim as she poured herself one. She was beautiful in a masculine, severe way and underneath her makeup heavy creases about the eyes and mouth spoke of a life full of laughter, and sadness.</p><p>She fixed him with those expressive eyes now. “How are you liking it here, samurai-san?”</p><p>He bowed his head. “Thank you for your hospitality.”</p><p>“My girls are very taken with you.”</p><p>He swallowed awkwardly, the blistering heat of the tea bringing tears smarting in the corner of his eye. “I assure you – I mean, I - ”</p><p>She cocked one eyebrow. “Don’t worry. You don’t strike me as the type. But I do mean to ask – is there anything you wish to tell me?”</p><p>Steadfastly he met her gaze, trying to gauge what she meant. “Nothing comes to mind.”</p><p>She returned his look with an uncomfortable searching, shrewd expression that made him squirm. When she nodded, she looked strangely disappointed. “I understand.” Gently she returned her teacup to the table and offered Zoro a plate of biscuits, which he refused with a slight shake of his head.</p><p>“I do expect you to keep to yourself whilst you’re here – else you will find my hospitality can only extend so far.”</p><p>He bit back a retort and took another steadying sip of the tea. It smelled of sweet grass and jasmine.</p><p>“It goes without saying that you will not harm my girls. I request that you do not touch them at all – even if they invite you to do so.”</p><p>Zoro spluttered and sent scalding tea all down his front. This earned him a rare smile from Sumi as she passed him a handkerchief. He snatched it with some embarrassment and mopped his chin clean. “I would never - ”</p><p>“I know. Let’s keep it that way.”</p><p>After Zoro left, Sumi sat in silence for some minutes. Eventually she sighed to herself, a small frown creasing her brow, and she reached inside her kimono sleeve. Her hand trembled slightly as she laid the small wooden box on the table, lifting the lid to reveal the expensive golden comb that sat nestled within. As she gazed down at the stolen treasure the doctor had extracted from within Zoro’s robes, her expression became troubled and thoughtful.</p><p>.</p><p>Unaware of the suspicions he was arousing, Zoro took himself to the garden for an afternoon stroll. As he walked he meditatively massaged his bruised shoulder, wishing it were a little bit less stiff so he could disappear back into the underbelly of Wano.</p><p>His gaze alighted on two female figures crouched by the koi pond, and as he caught their light, carefree laughter on the wind he decided perhaps it wasn’t so bad to linger in this peaceful, beautiful place a little longer.</p><p>The taller of the women sat up straighter and turned her head – it was Robin, unmistakeable in her high-boned features and he was astonished he hadn’t recognised her sooner. She still looked so unfamiliar with her hair done up like that.</p><p>Chiyo followed Robin’s gaze and waved an arm excitedly, her kimono sleeve trailing pondwater and weeds. “Samurai-san!”</p><p>The soles of Zoro’s feet tingled as he fought the urge to turn and run, instead forcing himself to stroll over in as nonchalant a fashion he could muster. The grass under his bare feet was soft and lush.</p><p>Robin smiled in a way that seemed to light up her whole face as he approached. “How are you feeling, Zoro-san?” The suffix sat slightly awkwardly on her tongue, made him sound strange and foreign in her mouth.</p><p>He nodded stiffly. “Well, thanks.”</p><p>Chiyo tugged at his hand unabashedly, dripping scummy water onto his feet. “We’re feeding the ducks, samurai-san! Come see.”</p><p>Indeed Robin held a little paper bag of dried rice and table scraps, and gathered around her in the shallows of the pond was a fleet of exquisitely decorated little mandarin ducks. They chattered busily amongst themselves as Robin scattered another handful of food and Zoro watched the water droplets play flashily off their auburn plumage.</p><p>Chiyo stretched herself out on her belly and returned to dunking her hands into the water, apparently attempting to catch the slippery koi as they darted in and out of the pondweed. “Some of these fish are over a hundred years old.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>She looked up at him, and he sensed a wide honesty behind those brown eyes. Perhaps she was more like Luffy than Nami. “You don’t believe me?”</p><p>“I believe you,” he said doubtfully. “I have a friend who says he caught a fish over a thousand years old.”</p><p>Robin laughed out loud at that, and Zoro felt a pleased grin steal its way onto his face.</p><p>She tugged at the hem of his robe. “Sit down.”</p><p>Shrugging he dropped to sit by her side, crossing his legs in the damp grass that edged the koi pond.</p><p>Chiyo stole a glance at the two of them, clearly thinking she was being subtle about it. “Did he really say a thousand?”</p><p>Zoro yawned and scratched his neck. “Maybe more.”</p><p>“He sounds like quite the adventurer, this friend of yours,” Robin said offhandedly, watching a dragonfly settle on her knee.</p><p>“He likes to tell tales,” Zoro countered. “Not all of them true.”</p><p>“Is he a samurai too?” asked Chiyo.</p><p>Zoro hesitated. “A sailor.”</p><p>“Have you spent time at sea then, samurai-san?”</p><p>Again Zoro glanced sharply at Chiyo, but she was staring earnestly down into the green water. Her question was entirely borne of innocent curiosity, and he relaxed. “A bit.”</p><p>Chiyo looked up at that, flicking a slimy strand of pondweed from one hand. “I should love to go to sea one day. I’ve never met a real seafarer before. What are they like?”</p><p>“Yes, Zoro-san, what <em>are</em> they like?” Zoro refused to look at Robin because he knew that if he did, she would have that infuriatingly charming smile on her face, that teasing glint to her eyes.</p><p>“Loud,” he said shortly, thinking of Luffy. “Reckless. Money obsessed, sometimes,” he added, wondering not the first time how Nami might be doing. He had to pause here, to swallow that catch in his throat that always seemed to arise when he thought too long about the Sunny and the other Straw Hats. Recently it was never the battles or climactic conflicts that he remembered but rather the quiet moments of peace in between. Luffy sitting silhouetted against the evening sunset. Chopper laying out his herbs to dry on the deck. “Easy-going though.” He tried to remember the last meal they’d eaten together, crowded around the table, always bumping elbows and spilling drinks. “Loyal to a fault.”</p><p>He heard Robin heave a deep sigh to his left and wished he could put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“I’ve heard there are mermaids at sea,” said Chiyo, apparently not paying much attention to what he was saying. “Is it true they’re more beautiful than even the lady pirates?”</p><p>“Not more beautiful, no,” said Zoro without thinking. Unseen by Chiyo, a disembodied hand pinched playfully at his upper arm and he felt himself go scarlet.</p><p>“I’m going to go to sea and meet a mermaid,” announced Chiyo, rolling onto her side, apparently bored with the fish. “Do you think I’d find a sailor as handsome as you?”</p><p>Zoro spluttered, although luckily this time he didn’t have a mouth of hot tea to spew down himself.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” said Chiyo with some amusement, watching him flounder. “We all know you’re O-Robi’s.”</p><p>“I – what?”</p><p>“O-Chiyo!” scolded Robin, going almost as pink as Zoro. “You mustn’t say such ridiculous things about a guest.”</p><p>Chiyo smiled mischievously. “So you <em>don’t </em>think he’s handsome then?”</p><p>Zoro had to turn to look at Robin; he couldn’t help seizing this once opportunity he had to tease her back. “Yes, Robin-san, don’t you?”</p><p>She glared furiously back at him, pressing her lips together. “Very funny.”</p><p>“You can tell me if you do, you know.”</p><p>She lifted her chin. “You first.” Before he could think of a retort she had got to her feet and gestured brusquely to Chiyo. “Come, Chiyo. We best go help set the table for tea.”</p><p>Chiyo wrinkled her nose, gave Zoro a disarming wink, and hurried after Robin as she made haste across the lawn.</p><p>Zoro looked back at the pond, and the assembled ducks that seemed to be looking at him with something akin to pity. Irritably he splashed at the surface with his foot and they scattered with panicked quacks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>